Darnit Ruthie!
by ohmygoshiTSBACON
Summary: ***READ THE SEQUEL TO DARNIT RUTHIE! AND LEARN ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO THEIR KIDS! *BONUS: WILL SEAN & RUTHIE'S MARRIAGE SURVIVE THROUGH THE NEW ROUND OF ISSUES?*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Characters: The Camden's, Ruthie Camden, Sean Stamos, Ruthie's ex [s]**

**Plot: Glenoak**

**Chapter 1**

There he was again. 19 yr old Sean Stamos had his back pressed against my locker. 'Why did his locker have to be right by mine' I asked myself. I walked towards him. I'm only 15 but I'm quite short. I tucked my hair behind my ear as I looked down as if focusing on the books in my hand. I looked up too late, I bumped right into Sean causing everything to fall. "Sorry, so sorry," I mumbled as I frantically picked up my books. I reached for the last one but he grabbed it. "A diary, Miss Camden?" He looked at me with surprise, then a smirk grew upon his face. "Anything special about me?" I looked at him nervous hoping he wouldn't read it. "Can I just get that back, please?" "You can get it back tomorrow." "And why not now?" "Well I think its about time I caught up in my reading. Don't you think?" "Sean!" I reached my hands up over my head trying to get the book from him but he just smiled and laughed. He placed one hand on the lower part of my back, pressing my body against his. My heart began to race. I stopped and placed my hands on my waist. He looked down at me. "Calm down," he said in a whisper. "I wont tell." And with that he slipped away with my diary and walked off. I could still feel his warmth against me.

I heard someone yell my name and turned around to see Martin and Peter [who recently moved back] coming my way.

"Yes," I said while opening my locker and quickly putting my books in.

"Why were so close to Sean like that," Martin asked in a serious tone.

"More like all over him for that matter," Peter filled in.

I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut. "In case you didn't notice, he was all over me."

"Well we don't want you talking to that guy again."

"Least of all near him."

"Well for one thing, his locker is right next to mine. And he borrowed one of my books so I'll have to ask for it back tomorrow. Ba-bye now." I walked off confidently thinking about Sean.

**Next Day**

I waited by my locker, in hopes of seeing Sean. The late bell rang for first period so I turned to open my locker. Suddenly, really strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I turned my head to see Sean smiling. "Did you really read it," I asked nervously. "Yup the whole thing." "You're pretty mature for your age Ruthie." I turned around to face him after he handed me the book and I put it in my locker closing it quietly. He cornered me as his eyes examined every part of me. He finally reached my eyes as he started to bite his lip. He let out a deep breath before raising his head and standing up straight. I pressed my back against the locker more and felt something unclip. 'My bra,' I said to myself. I looked down hoping you couldn't tell in the front and it wasn't that obvious. Sean realized something was up because he gave me a questioning look. "What wrong with you Ruthie Camden," he asked curiously. "My back is killing me and I think I should get to class before I'm late." "Your already late." "Exactly." He backed up and smiled. "Go," he said as if he knew what was going on. 'Oh no! Damn it how can I get away. Itll be so obvious from the back. "Umm-" He cut me off as he spun me around. "Oh," he said a little unenthusiastic. I was biting my lip hard as I felt a shadow wash over me. "Need some help," he whispered in my ear as his hands slid up my shirt. He moved his hands to my chest first, squeezing gently before moving to my back and hooking my bra. He slid his hands out slowly, pausing at my hips. "I think you just missed first period," he whispered before removing his hands. I knew I was red as I turned to face him. He pushed some hair out of my face as he leaned in. Just as I thought we were gonna kiss he kissed my forehead and walked off. I was speechless and I couldn't even move.

**R&R thanks.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A|N:**

**Sean lives alone in a one bedroom apartment. **

**Plot: Sean's place**

**Seans POV**

I layed on my bed thinking about what happened with Ruthie earlier. 'We havent talked in 2 years since that night. How can I have feelings for her,' I thought to myself.

_**FLASHBACK~~~~~**_

_"Oh come on Ruthie, you said you wanted to." I tucked my blonde hair behind my ears as I stared down at her tearful face. _

_"I just wanna go home," she said through sobs. I felt heart broken and stupid._

_"I knew you werent ready," I mumbled to myself as I climbed into the front seat. _

_"Shut up ok!" I turned and looked at her and she was pissed. _

_"Ruthie you said you wanted to have sex! You said you were ready! So how the hell is this my fault?"_

_"You believed me." She flung open the car door and got out. She began to run in the opposite direction, back home._

_"Ruthie! Ruthie!" I shook my head._

**END OF FLASHBACK~~~**

"My dumbass let her go," I said aloud. I started thinking about the diary again. ''She still has a crush on me," I thought to myself. "I guess she let go of what happened that night. She's just soo amazing and I honestly don't deserve to even talk to her, let alone have a locker next to hers. I want a second chance with her and I think she'll give me one. But I'm not gonna rush things. Maybe I could try being her...whats that word....friend? Yeah friends. I should write that down.''

**NEXT DAY**

_REGULAR POV [ruthie's]_

I walked towards my locker and once again Sean was there. For some reason I looked forward to seeing him there. "Hey," I said once I stood right in front of him. He smiled but looked down. He was listening to his ipod. I rolled my eyes and yanked the headphones out of his ears. "Move youre blocking my locker." "Woah, Ruthie Camden found her voice," he announced as he stepped out of the way. I quickly stuffed everything into my locker and closed it. "In a hurry Precious," he asked. He used to always call me Precious since the first day I met him, either that or Sweetcheeks. "Actually, I dont plan on being late. Again. Bye." I turned and started to walk away. "Hey! Sweetcheeks where's my kiss?" Everyone in the hallway turned and stared at us. It took me a few seconds to get over the stares and turn around and walk back quickly.

"Sean," I said in a harsh whisper.

"Yes," he aswered inncoently.

"What do you want?"

"I want your diary. Only if you updated it."

I rolled my eyes and pulled it out of my bag. "Here. Now go." I turned only to be stopped by Sean's voice again.

"Sweetcheeks?" I sighed turned around. He smiled. I tippy-toed but still couldnt reach him. He bent down and leaned forward until his lips were centimeters from mine. "Better," he asked in a whisper. "Much." I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Bye," I said loud enough for everyone watching to hear. Sean stood up straight and smiled. I turned and walked away.

I had a huge smile on my face until I saw Martin. I turned to walk the other way but he ran right in front of me, blocking my path.

"What do you want Martin?"

"You just kissed Sean!"

"On the cheek."

"You shouldnt be kissing him at all! That guy is no good. He's a troublemaker, a slacker, and he just uses girls for sex."

"Well I'm not a girl. I'm a young woman and he's not a troublemaker or a slacker, he's a friend."

"A friend that never noticed you until you...developed. He's just going to use you Ruthie."

"Just shut up! Mind your own business. I could sleep with Sean if I want to." He grabbed my arm.

"Youre not having sex are you,"he asked in a whisper.

"No. But that doesnt mean I never did." I yanked my arm from him and stormed off to class. 'What does Martin know,' I thought to myself. 'Sean is just a guy not even a friend. Well nothing more than a friend anyway.' I turned to the right and opened the door to the AP-Chemistry room.

**A/N: Sean is 19 and got left back twice. Once in the 8th grade and once in the 9th. Thats why he's still in HS. He's currently in the 12th grade and Ruthie is in the 10th.**

**R&R thanks.!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOME RUTHIE'S HOUSE**

**Family: Parents, Lucy, Simon, Matt, Kevin, Happy, Sam & David**

**Note: Matt and Simon are visiting.**

**Chapter 3**

"So Ruthie how was school," Annie asked as soon as I walked in. "It was great actually." I sat down and took a bite of one of the freshly baked cookies. "Anything in particular," she asked curiously. "Nope. Did Martin stop by?" "Yeah, he left a few minutes ago. He went upstairs to talk to Simon but he went to the promenade with Lucy, so him and Matt chatted it up for a while." "Cool. Um where's Matt now?" I swallowed the rest of the cookie. "I think he's still upstairs." I nodded my head and headed upstairs. 'Martin better not have said anything to Matt or else,' I thought to myself. I checked all the rooms and didnt see Matt anywhere so I decided to check my room. Just as I thought he was sitting on my bed, waiting for me obviously.

"Hi," I said cautiously.

"Ruthie don't 'hi' me! Are you insane?"

"Well would you rather I say 'hey or whats up'?"

"Drop the sarcasm. Are you having sex?"

"What no way! Why would you ask that?"

"Martin said that's what you told him and that its already going around school."

"Well he's a liar."

"Ruthie.."

"I'm serious. I'm not doing anything." Matt stared at me hard, looking for answers. He let out a deep breath as I sat on my bed and he stood in front of me.

"Have you ever had sex and please, please don't lie to me."

"Matt.."

"Answer me," he screamed in my face. I didnt know what to say. I couldnt tell him, he wouldnt keep it a secret would he?

"You can tell me anything Ruthie, so please dont lie to me," he said in a lower voice.

"Yes. I've done it once but only that one time." He threw his head back and I could tell he was trying to calm down.

"When," he asked without looking at me.

"Two years ago. I was 13 and stupid. I'm sorry."

"13...13?!! How old was he?"

I swallowed hard. "17," I said in a whisper. Matt's eyes widened in disbelief. A few tears rolled down my cheek as I spoke up to break the silence.

"Are you going to tell mom and dad?" He looked at me as if I was stupid for asking that question.

"No. Im not gonna tell them but you are."

"No way!"

"Ruthie youre 15 and I dont want you to make that mistake again and eventually mom and dad will find out."

"But they dont need to find out now."

"Darnit Ruthie! You have to tell them."

"I will okay but just not now." Matt turned to walk out but stopped and looked at me.

"Who was the guy?"

"Sean. Sean Stamos." Matt shook his head and punched the wall hard before he walked out. I heard him stomp down the stairs. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that went well."

**Next Day**

I walked over to my locker thinking about yesterday with Matt. I looked up and noticed Sean wasnt there but three lockers down he stood with Merideth's tongue down his throat or vice versa. I rolled my eyes but I couldnt turn away. Sean opened his eyes and looked my way. He broke out of the kiss immediately. I shook my head and just walked away. I heard someone's footsteps right behind me. Next thing I knew, my back slammed against the locker but not hard enough to cause a scene or any bruise for that matter. My eyes fluttered open and Sean was staring right at me. Once again I was cornered by him. "Let go of me, Sean." He let out a chuckle like everything was a joke. "No." "I'm serious." "And so am I. Why'd you walk away?" "Cause.." "You were jealous." "No..I.." "Yes you were. Just admit it." I glared at him. "Only a bit jealous." He smiled. He bit his lip and I thought he was gonna ask me something but he remained quiet. "Yes," I asked. "Let me drive you home today." "Actually my sister was gonna pick me up today." "Oh come on Sweetcheeks. I miss you and I want to be alone with you." He gave me a pleading look, the one that always worked so well two years ago. "No."

He backed up and he grabbed my hand pulling me down the hall. I started to run with him. "Where are we going," I asked. "You'll see." He pulled my into an empty classroom and locked the door. I didnt know why I was smiling but I couldnt hide it. He pulled me into a long kiss, bringing me to a desk. I sat ontop of it as we continued making out. We didnt hear the bell ring nor did we hear the footsteps that headed to the room we were in. Sean's tongue found its way into my mouth and who was I to deny it. We also didnt hear the door unlock but we did hear the Principal yell, "GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!" The kissing stopped and the next minute we were running down the hall to the office and waiting for the Principal.

**_She first talked with Sean which took about a minute._**

"Sean."

"Yes."

"Go back to class. Its not worth wasting my breath on you. Just get the hell out of my presence before I do something regretful."

"Whatever." He got up to leave but stopped and turned. "Were you threatening me?"

"Sean!"

"I'm going. Geesh, attitude much?"

**_Now it was my turn._**

"Now Ruthie. Youre a straight A student and very bright and mature for your age. So what were you doing with Sean?"

"I thought that was obvious." She just rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"Did he pressure you into touching him or kissing him?"

"What, of course not."

"Are you sure? You dont have to be afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid of him. We got caught doing something that we shouldnt have been doing on school grounds. Thats all."

"Okay then, Miss Camden, you may return to class. But may I let you know that you deserve way better than Mr. Stamos."

"I know." I nodded my head and left her office. I breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank gosh she didnt call my parents,'I thought to myself. I headed to my first period class as I turned the corner. I was startled to see Sean. "Go to class Sean, we're gonna be in big trouble if we get caught." "We never finished what we started back there so at least let me give you a ride home." "Ugh, fine! Just go." He kissed the top of my head. "Catch you later Precious," was all he said as he jogged off to class. I leaned my back against the wall. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**R&R.!**


	4. Chapter 4

Continuation: The Drive

I walked out of the school headed towards the parking lot. I kept an eye out for Lucy. If she saw me I would be dead. I saw Sean waiting by his car and hurried over to him. "Lets go," I said breathless. "Ruth, wouldn't it be easier to tell your sister that you dont need a ride home cause your friend will drop you off?" "She's gonna wanna know who my friend is." "Then lie, say Martin is giving you a ride." "No way, Martin wouldnt cover me." I got in the car and Sean just rolled his eyes and hopped into the driver's seat.

We obviously weren't headed to my place. The car was silent. Sean looked over at me, I barely caught his eye. I was too busy staring out the window. He placed one hand on my thigh to get my attention.

"You okay," he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. My parents are going to kill me."

"Ruthie, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Did you ever tell your parents about..us?"

"No. I just couldn't find a way to tell them."

He nodded his head as he made a right.

"Wanna catch a movie?"

"Sure and after that we could hit the DairyShack?"

He smiled. "Definately."

Sean parked his car in the DairyShack parking lot at the promenade [sp?]. We got out and raced to the movie theathre. Mac was working today.

"Hey Mac!Two tickets to any movie."

Sean wrapped his arms around my waist. Mac was curious but didn't say anything except okay as he handed us two tickets to some cartoon movies. Sean and I headed inside and brought one large popcorn. We waited til it was 15 minutes into the movie before we actually headed inside and found two seats. I forgot how funny cartoon movies were with Sean. We must have saw this movie thousands of times cause we continously yelled out, "Your big ass head is too big for that rat hole!" The movie was eventually over as we headed to the DairyShack. I brought a chocolate sundae and Sean got a rootbeer float. So far the time Sean and I spent together, was the best.

**R&R thanks.!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuation: Home Sweet Home**

**We walked around the promenade holding hands. Sean whispered words into my ear causing my heart to pound harder in my chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned into him. We headed back towards the DS to get Sean's car when Mac ran up to us. "Hey Ruthie! Everyone is looking for you. If I was you, I'd either go home or leave the State."**

**"Sean what time is it," I asked quickly.**

**Sean whipped out his phone. "7:21."**

**We ran to the parking lot and got in the car. We finally reached the front of my house and I saw my mom sitting on the front porch. **

**"I gotta go. I'm so sorry." I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back. I gave him a puzzled look before turning as my mom pulled open the door and yanked me out of the car. **

**"Inside now! Both of you!" I stomped inside as I heard Sean turn off the engine and slam the car door. We headed into the living room where everyone was waiting. Sean began tossing a small glass figure btween his hands, completely oblivious about the staring eyes. He had his hood over his head covering his eyes. **

**"Sean," I said harshly.**

**He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, tossing the glass figure behind him. Simon caught it quickly. Sean sat next to me. **

**"Wait Sean? Sean Stamos," Matt asked hesitantly.**

**"Yup the one and only. What's up KinKirk? Haven't seen you since last week." Kevin gave him a look.**

**"Wait! Your the one Ruhtie lost her virginity to, 2 years ago?"**

**Sean looked at me and my mouth dropped. Everyone began talking at once.**

**"Darnit Ruthie! I can't believe you told someone! You could of a told your sister but never ever your brother!"**

**"Sean you better leave. Like now." Sean nodded his head and got up.**

**"Youre not going anywhere!"**

**Matt's fist swung at Sean's face....**

**TBC**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

****

CONTINUATION: Reunite

**"Darnit Ruthie! I can't believe you told someone! You could of a told your sister but never ever your brother!" **

**"Sean you better leave. Like now." Sean nodded his head and got up.**

**"Youre not going anywhere!"**

**Matt's fist swung at Sean's face. Sean ducked under his arm and tackled Matt into the television. **

**"Matt! Sean! Stop it! Stop!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs as my dad held my mom who was in tears and Simon and Kevin attempted to break up the fight. Lucy pulled the twins out of the room and had them go to their room. Simon and Kevin finally pulled them apart.**

**"I thought you said you only did it that one time," Matt yelled as he brushed some hair out of his face to look at me.**

**"I did! I'm not lying!"**

**"I cant believe you told him Ruthie! You said you didnt tell anyone!" Sean broke out of Kevin's grip and shoved him against the wall. **

**"I'm out of here." This time nobody stopped him or tried to knock his lights out again. **

**"Sean," I said in a low whisper. I reached out to touch his arm and pull him back and he turned. **

**"I'll catch ya later Ruthie." He leaned in and kissed me, stroking my face for a second and walked out of the house to his car. I waited for him to drive away to turn around and look at my family.**

** "Ruthie Camden! How could you! You were only 13, just a baby. What about Peter," my mom cried.**

**"That was a long time ago! Just let it go already!"**

* * *

**I stormed out of the living room and ran outside. I had no idea where I was running to at first but then I realized what building I was standing in front of. I waited in front of the building for someone to open the door. Finally I got inside the building and ran up the steps. I didnt realize I had been crying so much and I suddenly collapsed onto the steps. I was having a total breakdown. Memories began to play in front of my eyes.**

_~*FLASHBACK*~_

_Sean opened the door quickly, he was half asleep and obviously very angry. _

_"What-oh Ruthie? What are you doing here?" He rubbed his eyes and stepped back a bit to let me in._

_I walked in and kept my eyes on the floor. He pulled me into the lighted bedroom and realized I was soaked from the storm outside. I wondered if he could tell I was crying too. _

_"Ruthie what's wrong? Are you okay, did something happen?" He lifted my head to look me in the eyes. "You've been crying."_

_I let out a whimper and fell into his arms. He held me tightly as he rubbed my back. "Its okay Ruthie. C'mon lets get you changed." _

_He sat me on his bed as he pulled out a tshirt and some pajama pants of his. I removed my wet clothes and put on his dry ones as he handed me a towel to dry my hair. _

_"Sean I-I-"_

_"Ruthie its okay. Just tell me what happened..or dont..I dont care. I'm just glad you came to me."_

_I smiled for half a second before Sean wrapped his arms around me and I layed next to him, my head on his chest._

_~*END OF FLASHBACK*~_

**I heard some one walking up the steps, keys rattling together. The person stopped in front of me.**

**"Ruthie?"**

**"Yeah." I looked up into his eyes.**

**"Ya know its not a good idea being here after what just happened. And how'd you get here so fast?" **

**"I ran. I'm here because I don't want to deal with my parents and everyone else in my family."**

**"I know that but I just fought your brother. I think you should be at home."**

**"Can't I just be with you for a while. I'll go home tomorrow or something. Please?"**

**He let out a deep breath and shook his head yes. I stood up and grabbed his hand as we headed to his apartment. I took his keys but was a bit puzzled when the door was already unlocked. We walked inside and a brunette was sitting on the couch watching the television.**

**"Meredith," Sean asked.**

**She flew from her seat, a bit startled, and adjusted her skirt. **

**"Sean, hey-What's she doing here?"**

**"No what are you doing here," Sean asked raising his voice just a bit. **

**I backed up but Sean grabbed my hand. Sean has an amazing temper and I don't like to be around him too much when he gets angry.**

**"I came by to see you. I was thinking about you and I know you were definately thinking about me."**

**"Um no not really. Why don't you go see that ex of yours, that Brewer kid. But either way get out of here."**

**"Sean-"**

**"Now."**

**She walked out and slammed the door behind her. Sean looked at me and I looked away. I could tell he was smiling as he pulled me closer to him and started kissing me. He started kissing my neck as he carried me into the bedroom. We fell onto the bed. **

**TBC**

**a/n: it might take me a bit to update because im not at home right now so just hang in there and keep on with the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER: 7- The sunshine drifts away and the storm awakens**

**I could feel the sunlight peircing through my dreams. My eyes fluttered open slowly but I wasn't the slightest bit amused by the staring eyes.**

**"Sean," I said in a groggy voice.**

**"You look so adorable when you're asleep."**

**"How about when I'm awake?" I rubbed my eyes and smiled.**

**"You look beautiful."**

**I gave him a sly smile before jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and began to search through his drawers for an unused toothbrush. He opened the door and kicked up the toilet seat. He dropped his boxers and began to take a piss.**

**"Woah. I really don't need to see that," I said looking back into the mirror.**

**"Then don't look." He flushed and pulled his boxers back up, reaching over me for his toothbrush. **

**"You could of washed your hands."**

**"I know." He spit into the sink and I leaned down to spit at the same time so we bumped heads.**

**"OW," we moaned in unison. **

**"We need to work this out if you plan on dropping in like this, Sweetcheeks."**

**I nodded my head and we finished what we were doing before we headed back into the bedroom. Sean held my hand as he layed down and I sat next to him indian style. **

**"You know we have school right now," Seann said matter of factlly.**

**"What time is it exactly?"**

**"Umm...like 10 something."**

**"Great. Well its whatever no big deal."**

**"Hey I don't want you to start slackin' cause of me."**

**"I'm not, I just need a break."**

**"From what?"**

**"All the pressure!!" My head fell ontop of the pillow as I rolled over so I wasnt facing him. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.**

**"Ruthie." He embraced me in his arms. "Its okay. I know that right now being labeled as a preacher kid sucks but you can't let it get to you. I screwed up my life because I felt like I didn't need anyone to make a name for me and that I could make one for myself. I thought right but acted on it in the wrong way."**

**"Why do you sleep with so many girls, "I asked turning over to look at him. My eyes felt heavy again like I haven't even slept.**

**"I don't know. But when I'm with you...damn when I'm with you I don't have to live up to that stupid label of being a trouble-making-sex loving- hottie that everyone sees me as. I can just be me. I don't have to act a certain way to get you to sleep with me, not that I'm trying to get you to sleep with me."**

**"Would you ever want to..do IT again like with me?"**

**"Are you insane? Of course I would and from what I can tell last night, you grew up quite well." I shoved him so I was laying ontop of him staring into his eyes.**

~*FLASHBACK*~

LAST NIGHT

His tongue and his lips practically explored every part of me that wasn't covered up. His hands did the same. I tugged at his hair to bring his lips back up to mine. He had a slight mustache, which blended in with his skin tone. We broke out of the kiss for a second as he pulled off my shirt. He already got my pants off with me barely noticing. I unbuckled his belt and he kicked his pants to the floor. I practically tore off his shirt the second we hit the bed. Sean and I started making out again until he broke out of the kiss for air.

"We're not gonna...are we?"

"Nah uh," I said shaking my head breathlessly.

"Good."

I was about to comment on his remark but he already brung our lips back into making out so I didn't want to ruin the moment.

~*END of FLASHBACK*~

**He tucked my brown curls behind my ear as he kissed my lips tenderly. **

**"Ruthie can I tell you something?"**

**"Yeah. Go ahead." I twirled his hair trying to avoid his eyes cause it felt like this was getting serious.**

**"First, can you really look at me?"**

**I looked into his eyes, tracing over the significant outlines of his eye color.**

**"Ruthie, I never thought I would get the chance to say this to you. I never thought I would have the guts to say this to you nor did I ever think you would even give me the chance."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I love you Ruthie Camden. I really honestly do."**

**I didn't have to think about it. I knew I always loved him. "I love you too Sean Stamos and I want to be with you."**

**"I want to be with you too, Sweetcheeks but your family. After that incident with Matt and you running away, I don't think they'll ever let me near you. Including the fact that we slept with each other two years ago. Wow you run away alot."**

**"Yeah I guess. I should definately talk with my parents but I want you there."**

**"Maybe you should talk to them alone first and then we'll all talk together."**

**"I can't talk to them alone. I'm going to say the wrong thing I just know it."**

**"Why would it make a difference with me there.?**

**"I don't know it just will."**

**"Fine I'll go. But what better time than the present to confront them."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yup. Lets go."**

**I rolled my eyes. "I love you."**

**"I love you too." He kissed me as we began to get dressed.**

* * *

**Sean and I walked in through the back door and surprisingly the kitchen was empty. Sean took a seat and began to flip through a newspaper that was on the counter. I looked through the fridge and found nothing appealing so I just let out a sigh and decided to settle for some cereal. I poured me some Frosted Flakes and Fruit Loops into one bowl with some milk and took a seat next to Sean, grabbing two spoons. We began to eat our breakfast while looking at the different ads for a job. We finished and I put the dishes into the sink. I sat back down and that's when the door opened and Lucy and Kevin walked in. They were obviously talking about me. **

**"Ruthie! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere," Lucy exclaimed. "And you," she said pointing at Sean. "Why are you here? You..you...bad influence!" She pinched his arm.**

**"Ow!" Sean jumped from his seat and hid behind me. "Your sister is mean."**

**"Lucy calm down. Ruthie, where were you exactly and what were you doing," Kevin asked calmly.**

**"I was at Sean's apartment. I just slept there all night and then came here. That's all. And Kucy don't pinch Sean, he's sensitive."**

**"I am," Sean asked confused. I elbowed him to shut up.**

**"I think we have to talk. Individually. Sean living room." **

**Sean rubbed his arm and did what he was told...**

**TBC **

**R&R**

***NEXT PART IS SEAN'S CONVO WITH KEVIN & RUTHIE'S CONVO WITH LUCY***


	8. Chapter 8

****

Sean sat in the living room face to face with Kevin. Sean was obviously feeling a bit anxious.

**"Dude, say something!"**

**"Fine. Are you having or thinking about having sex with Ruthie, and choose your answer wisely," Kevin said in an intimidating tone.**

**"Yes..maybe..I don't know..can you repeat the question?"**

**"Sean."**

**"Ugh! No we are not sleeping together. We're just well, together."**

**"Sean, we've had many encounters. You would always come to me with your problems so how come you never told me about Ruthie?"**

**"Because Ruthie isn't a problem," Sean yelled standing up. "Her family is the problem! Everyone is soo judgemental!" Sean began pacing back and forth.**

**"Sean, what happened two years ago?"**

**"I plead the 5th."**

**"You don't even know what that means."**

**"Yeah I do..I think.."**

**"Sean!"**

**He sat down quickly and stared at the floor.**

**"What happened two years ago."**

**"Me and Ruthie, or should I say Ruthie and I, had sex. It was just that one time and she wanted to but then she regretted it and ran off. That's all. It's no big deal because we finally moved on and now we're trying to give US another shot."**

**"Sean, you realize she was only 13 and you were 17. That's-"**

**"No don't even say that!" Sean stood up and you could tell he was about to explode. "Don't say that cause you know it's not true! You know I would never ever hurt any girl physically! Especially Ruthie!"**

* * *

**Lucy just went on and on about all this crap she knew nothing about. **

**"Answer me!"**

**"What," I screamed.**

**"Why are you with him and how could you have slept with him?"**

**"I love him Lucy. It took me 2 years to accept that. Will it really take you that long to accept that too? Out of everyone in our family, you were always the emotional one so I was always thinking of way to tell you about what happened but I couldn't. And know that you know, you scream at me like my feelings don't even matter!"**

**"Ruthie." Lucy let out a deep breath. "Ruthie I'm sorry. You're right. And I just wish you would of came to me in the first place. I just don't think Sean is your type. He's well.."**

**"The complete opposite of me?"**

**She nodded her head. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.**

**"Lucy how can I possibly explain this to everyone else? Especially mom and dad. I don't think they'll understand."**

**"We'll just have to try." She wiped away a few tears on my cheeks. "Maybe we should check on the boys."**

**"It did get kind of quiet."**

_*Shattering glass*_

**"OH NO!"**

**We ran into the living room. Sean was pacing back and forth, his hand bleeding. Kevin was trying to calm him down. **

**"Sean..Kevin? What happened," I asked, my heart was pounding.**

**Sean stopped and turned to me. "Did I rape you?"**

**"What, "I asked confused.**

**"DID I RAPE YOU," he screamed in my face.**

**"NO," I screamed back looking straight into his eyes. Never not once did he ever actually scare me minus the fact about his temper.**

**He started biting his lip as he sat down. He seemed so out of it.**

**"Sean," I said in a low steady voice as I sat next to him putting my hand on his lap. "Sean are you okay?"**

**He looked down and shook his head no. I squeezed his hand the way he does to me when he's trying to comfort me.**

**"It's gonna be okay. I promise." **

**TBC **

**R&R**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE or is it?

I know its takinq me a while to update but I have writer's block so just hang in there.

So freakin' sorry dudes and dudettes.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: I wonder what it's like to have it all...**

"Well Ms. Camden, I am happy to congratulate you on your graduation although you will miss prom and other major activities, I hope you continue with your education and enjoy your life to its fullest extent. The same goes for Stamos."

"Thank you." I shook her hand politely and left her office.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes," I whispered excitedly while doing a 360 dance. I brushed a curl out of my face as I walked down the hall to get the final items from my locker. I knew Sean would be waiting for me. I hurried over to him and immediately pulled him down into a kiss.

"Your out," he asked anxiously.

"Yup!"

This time he lifted me up into his arms as he forcefully brushed his lips against mine.

"I just need to get like two more things out of my locker and then..."

"And then?"

"And then I'm all yours!" He grinned widely, showing off those amazing dimples. _Gosh I love those dimples! Especially since I haven't seen too much of them in a while with Sean being in rehab and me struggling with a job and a few agonizing issues. _He put me down as I quickly shoved all my "locker leftovers" into my bag and slammed it shut, removing my lock. "Done." He smirked as his lips met mine again.

"Your dismissed Stamos," Ms. Warren said blankly. "And hallelujah to that!" She handed him a piece of paper and continued walking to the guidence counselour's office.

"Thank you," Sean said skyward.

"Lets just get out of here." I linked my fingers with his before pausing. "Wait don't you have anything in your locker?"

"I dont know the password," he stated glumly.

"The password?"

"Wait so theres no secret password to open my locker?"

I stared at him intently as I yanked open his locker without breaking my gaze.

"Really Sean, really?" I rolled my eyes and slammed his locker shut before grabbing his hand again.

* * *

Sean dropped me off in front of the Camden House, or should I say "my loving home". I walked in, slamming the front door to make sure my presence was known. I heard footsteps on the 2nd floor and something going on in the kitchen. Without thinking I headed into the kitchen expecting to see Lucy and Kevin plus Mom and Dad. But instead, mom was hurrying back and forth with random plates of food.

"What are you doing?" Mom and Dad were still trying to accept the fact that I love Sean but Mom seems to be getting over it quicker.

"Your father is bringing a few people over from church and he waited to the last minute to tell me," she said breathlessly but without stopping what she was doing.

"Great. More people I don't wanna see," I replied sarcastically, biting into an apple. She gave a quick 'be nice look' and I responded with a fake smile before heading upstairs to the attic.

I passed by Sam and David who were playing with Savannah and Matt had went back to New York. Simon also went back to his apartment. Finally there was some peace. I collapsed onto my bed. _Today was a lot of work. But at least Sean and I are done for school right now unless we decide to take up college immediately._ I let out a sigh._ Not like any college would want me. _I looked at Happy.

"Yeah I know. I need to get this over with." I got up and closed my bedroom door. I pulled out a small package from my bookbag. _This is the one test I want to fail._ I headed into the small built-in bathroom and shut the door. I stepped out two minutes later and sat on the floor next to Happy. "And now we wait."

* * *

_Sean I'm...Sean we're...ugh! I can't even say it inside my own head! This can't be happening! Calm down Ruthie, stress can hurt the...darnit Ruthie! Why can't you just say it, why can't you just say it?!_

"Why can't you just say it?!" _Why was I screaming? Ugh!_ "What am I going to do," I whispered out loud as I slumped onto the living room couch, tired of pacing back and forth. Just then Lucy walked in.

"What are you going to do about what," she asked calmly.

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Well whatever "it" is, its bothering you so just spill."

I began to fight with myself, debating whether or not I should tell her. _I know I should, but maybe I should talk to Sean first._ I bit my bottom lip comtemplating.

"Ruthie?!"

"Oh..it's nothing. I'll talk to you later, I have to call Sean."

I got up quickly and ran up to my room. "Come on Ruthie think. Think, think, think, think, think!"

"Ruthie Dinner," I heard my mom yell, interupting my current dilemma.

"Coming!" I let out a couple of deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. _Talk about a full house. Stupid random people. _The smell of freshly cooked steak and another smell, this time of rice and chopped vegetables, invaded my nostrils. _Gosh I'm hungry._ I placed a hand over my stomach. _I know you are too._

I sat down carefully, trying not to disturb any conversations or any of the foreign people. I filled my plate with rice, beans, finger foods, steak and some of the macoroni salad. I didn't even notice the way my mother was looking at me. I immediately began devouring my food. I didn't eat to fast, I didn't want upset my "stomach". I finished a few minutes before everyone else and plashed my dishes into the sink. I headed back upstairs only to be stopped again.

"Ruthie, honey, wait."

I turned and saw my mom followed by Lucy with Savannah. "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay," my mother asked as she stepped closer towards me.

"I'm fine."

Lucy, who had set Savannah down, crossed her arms.

"Really," I said sounding quite convinicing.

My mom hesistated but nodded and I headed to my room. _If I could only convince myself._

* * *

**To Be Continued....**

**DunDunDun**

**A/N: I know it has taken me a while but I've recently been inspired by Fangirl44. So thanks sooo much! I'm over my writer's block and I expect more reviews!**

**Spoilers:**

_-Sean & Ruthie get into a heated argument._

_-Ruthie makes a life changing decision._

_-Someone is hiding something, or someone?_

_-Seven words: Drama. Drama. Drama. Drama. Drama. Drama. Drama._

***Thanks for the reviews! Isn't this better than Marthies?!***


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Take it home cause I can't** **take anymore {Boys will be** **Boys}**

_'Ice ice melt your heart_

_baby girl let down your guard_

_rush rush for that touch_

_just one taste can't get enough..'_

I hummed the lyrics to "Take it home" by White Tie Affair as I sat in the waiting room of the Glen Oak hospital._ Why are they taking so long?_

"Ruthie Camden?"

I jumped up immediately but held my breath when I realized people were staring. I lowered my head as I followed the Doctor into another room.

"Have a seat."

I did as I was told as Dr. Carter closed the door and sat down, clipboard in hand.

"So, umm?" I motioned towards the item in her hand.

"Yes, yes. Well..."

I signaled for her to stop. "So this is for real?"

"Honey, do your parents know yet?"

"No. I can't tell them!"

"The last time we talked, you said you were going to speak to your sister, Reverend Kinkerk."

"I know but I just couldn't okay!"

"It's okay sweetie but you need to talk to them. Did you go to the group session I told you about?"

I shook my head. She let out a low sigh.

"Well I expect to see you again next week. How does Monday sound?"

I nodded my head and she handed me a peice of paper as I exited the room.

______________________________

I stood in front of the hospital. I ran my hand through my hair before my phone started blowing up with Sean's ringtone. I answered it quickly.

"What?!"

"Babe, where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Sean. I'm at the-," I stopped.

"The..."

"At the promanod."

"Really?"

"No?"

"Camden!"

"I'matthehospital," I said in a quick whisper.

"Huh?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"Nothing, can you just come get me?"

"Sure ok. I'll be there in 5."

* * *

"Sean," I asked while playing with his belt buckle.

"Yeah Sweetcheeks?"

"I have to tell you something. It's important."

"Okay. Talk to me." He sat up and I did the same only indian style. I stared at his dark blue jeans, I couldn't look him in the eye. "Ruthie?"

"Sean I...I'm..." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm leaving."

"Ha, leaving? Leaving where?"

"Back to Scotland."

"Why?"

"Because things are just getting too overwhelming. I have to deal with a few things...by myself."

"By yourself? I thought we were for real this time."

"We are..but we can't be a 'we' or an 'us' right now."

"Why? What the hell is going on?"

"Sean I can't..I can't do this!" My eyes filled with tears which quickly began to roll down my cheek to the point where I was sobbing. I got up and backed away from him heading towards the door. "I'm sorry..I just cant."

"Can't what Precious?" He pulled me towards him and I sobbed into his chest. "Make me understand."

He was pleading now. His words and his eyes were looking for answers and I just don't know if he's ready for them. I swallowed hard.

"I'm, I'm going to be a mom." I finally looked back up at him and all emotion in his face dropped. He backed away from me slowly and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I thought we used a condom."

"It broke I guess, but Sean don't worry. You don't have to deal with this. It's not your problem."

"Ru-"

"I'm going to leave and nobody will have to know a thing."

"Ruthie! I'm going to be there for you no matter what. I promised you that. I promised you 'forever' and I'm sticking to that. We'll have the baby, we'll be a family. And if you really don't want me around then either way I'm going wherever youre going because that's my baby too."

"Really?"

"Yes." He hugged me tightly before pulling back a little. "Youre about a month then, right?"

"Yeah. I love you Sean."

"I love you too Ruthie." He lowered his head, lightly brushing his lips against mine.

* * *

I stuffed random clothing into my bag. I'm officially running away. _My parents won't ever understand, no one will. I need to get out of this freaking town. I don't care where I go. I just need a new life, start over._ There was a knock at the door and I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly hid the duffel bag under the bed.

"Come in."

"Ruthie, honey, you've been quiet lately. Can I ask what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ok! I'm beyond tired and I just wanna go to sleep."

"Okay, well good night."

"Nite."

She walked out and closed the door behind her. It was raining, hard. I laid down on my bed and waited. Waited for everyone to go to sleep. _Then I'll make my move. _I took my phone out and thought about texting Sean but changed my mind. _He'll probably disagree with what I'm doing_. I let out a sigh.

It must have been about 11:30 when I was postive everyone had gone to bed. I pulled the duffel bag out from under my bed and grabbed a hoodie. I headed downstairs quietly. There's someone in the bathroom. I bit my lip and moved faster as I finally made it downstairs into the kitchen. I rushed out the door and pulled the hood over my head. _Wow its dark. I'm defiantely gonna get sick with all this_ _rain._ I walked quickly until I was about a block away from my home, then I started running. I ran as fast as I could. All I could comprehend in the darkness were the street lights, the cars, and the rain splashing against the sidewalk. Not to mention everytime I stepped in a puddle. I reached Sean's apartment, amazing myself at how fast I got here. Wow I do runaway alot. I climbed up the fire escape until I reached his bedroom window. It was open slightly but he wasn't in there. "Maybe he's in the bathroom," I said aloud, shocking myself at how I could barely put the words together. I pushed the window up more and climbed in. I dropped the duffel bag onto the floor, letting it slide off my shoulder. I walked towards his bathroom and he was definately in there. The shower was running. I opened the closet door, where he keeps his towels, and pulled out a nice cotton towel to dry myself somewhat. My make up was smudged and my hair was dripping, as were my clothes. But I don't have time to change. I need to know if Sean is ready to deal with this my way.

The bathroom door opened slowly as the light was flicked off.

"Holy shit!" Sean jumped back and grabbed onto the door frame to keep from falling. "You scared the fucking crap out of me! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was serious when I said I was leaving, Sean. So I need to know if your coming with me or not."

"Ruthie, you didn't tell them did you?''

"No. They won't understand. They'll think we planned this. But I don't care about that. I just need an answer."

"Why can't we just stay here?"

"Because I need a chance to start over! Its not fair, this isnt fair!"

He pulled me into a tight but comforting hug. "Then we'll leave. But not to Scotland."

"Then where?"

"Umm, anywhere that doesn't have guys with a seductive accent."

"Michigan!"

"What?!"

"We're moving to Michigan!" I squeezed him tighter and placed a kiss on his lips as my whole body filled with excitement.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**A|N: Yeah this was kind of a short chapter but it's gonna get better and more interesting very soon. **

**SPOILER:**

_**-**The next chapter: Living in Michigan_

_**-**Sean and Ruthie have a heated argument_

_**-**Ruthie does some major growing up_

_**-Oh and then there's the drama! **_

**_*~*~*~*~*~REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW .!!!!!!!! X3 ~*~*~*~*~*_**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Freakin' Idiot !**

"Sean, this is why I should drive! I know how to read a map!"

"Guys don't need maps! They have it all in their head."

"Really? So then where are we?"

Silence.

"Freakin' idiot," I shouted while throwing my hands up in the air.

"Oh I'm the idiot? You're the one who's knocked up."

"Because of a freakin' idiot who brought cheap condoms!"

"Don't go there Camden, you're the one who wanted to take things further in our relationship."

"Our relationship? Our relationship?! You flirted with more than 50 girls back in Glen Oak while you were dating me, and I didn't say anything!"

"You had that Brewer kid all over you, Precious, and I hated that! He was always around you when I couldn't be." His voice lowered. "I got jealous."

"You weren't jealous, you were being a boy. Why can't you grow up and be a man for once?!"

"You want me to be a man?" He pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to face me, looking straight into my eyes. "I'm giving up everything for you! I'm willing to throw my whole life away for you and our child. And even if I could back out I wouldn't because I love both of you! So don't tell me to grow up when ever since you ran out of my backseat, all I wanted was you. You were the only one I ever needed but you were too busy with Vincent and Peter and Martin. I didn't go after you cause I knew I wouldn't ever have another chance with you."

"Yet here we are," I whispered with my head down. I felt tears building up in my eyes.

"Sweetcheeks, I love you with all my heart. I mean it."

"I love you too, Sean, but we're never gonna be a family if we don't change things."

"You need to stop trying to fix the past, baby. Its not gonna change anything." He pulled back onto the rode and started driving again.

"Why can't we just talk about what happened two years ago? Maybe itll-"

"It'll what?! Help us be a family? Make your parents and your brothers stop hating me? Is it suppose to make me a better person?!"

"Sean-"

"No! It's not gonna fix anything, Ruthie!"

"Maybe-"

"Just let it go, Ruthie. You can't change what's been done."

"Sean maybe it-"

"Just stop, ok? I don't even wanna look at you."

"Good cause you should be looking at the road," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"All I'm asking for is closure and you don't even have the balls to give me that, least of all ask for directions!" Tears ran down my cheeks and I turned away from him. I couldn't look at the confused look on his face or the pain in his eyes.

* * *

"Welcome to Detroit, Michigan." Sean smiled and looked over at me just as my eyes fluttered open.

"We're here," I asked cautiously.

He nodded.

"We're here! Ahh! This is soo great!"

"I'm guessing we're not that far from my uncle's house."

"We're staying with your uncle?"

"No! He's letting us keep the house. He just got remarried and is living in a mansion in Jacksonville, FL."

"How big is the house?"

"Its a mansion-"

"No our house!"

"Oh. Its big enough for us and a kid."

"A kid?"

"We'll no more than six but one is good. One is very very good." He pulled up in front of a house, a little bit bigger than the average sized home, before parking in the driveway. "Come on." He got out and turned off the engine. I climbed out after him and stared at the house. The exterior color was a nice creamy-yellow color with light brown windows and doors. The front lawn was cut short but with many flowers blooming. There was a stone path leading to the front door.

"Your uncle...lived here?"

"Yup." He smiled at me and pulled the suitcases out of the trunk. He used his free had to grab mine as he led me inside. He dropped the bags by the door. And I began to walk around slowly, in awe. The living room was painted with a nice raspberry color, a lamp in each corner, a small glass table in the middle, and two large dark red sofas. Mostly the middle of the room had a deep reddish orange rug. I ran into the kitchen and the main colors were yellow and white. Everything seemed perfect. I headed up the steps after Sean. He led me into the master bedroom. It had a queen sized bed. The walls were a teal color with many pictures of the ocean scattered about. The floor was coverd with a blue rug and the curtains were a nice light blue. The bathroom was pretty much the same. The hallway on the 2nd floor was basically blue while the first floor had more of a deep tone to it. One of the smaller bedrooms was painted a light blue and a pink rug while the other one was painted a light green with darker green splatter over the walls.

"You told him I was pregnant?"

"That's why he gave me the house."

"Well it explains the girly room and the boyish room. It would of been easier if we knew the sex of the baby."

"True. So am I done showing you around?"

"What's the rush?"

"Well, there's a kitchen and-"

"Run to the fridge."

He smiled brightly before kissing my cheek and running downstairs. "Boys."

* * *

It was about 8 something when we were completely done unpacking and settling in. There was already tons of food in the fridge and in the cabinets. So I figured I could make something for dinner instead of ordering out like I planned.

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"Almost. Just a few more minutes." I finished washing my hands and set two plates of spaghetti, covered with lots of cheese, on the table. "Ready." I heard Sean jump up and turn off the TV. He quickly took a seat.

"It smells soo good!"

I giggled and we both began to dig in. _Wow this really is amazing. Woah I can cook. Its too quiet though. Ugh! My phone!_ I reached into my pocket and turned my phone on. Automatically it alerted me and it said that I had 53 missed calls. My phone rang suddenly. On impulse, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god! Ruthie are you okay?! What happened where are you honey?! Ruthie baby??!"

"Mom? I'm fine."

"Where are you?!" I heard the phone shuffle around on the other line and then my dad's voice boomed into the phone.

"Ruthie Camden, you better get home right now!"

"No, I can't I'm sorry." Kevin's voice suddenly took over.

"Ruthie, are you in danger?"

"Kevin no I-"

"Ruthie what happened? Where are you," Lucy' was more of curiousity than frantic like the rest. The background noise faded away, she must have left the room.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"It depends-"

"Promise?!"

"Yes I promise."

"Okay well, I'm in Detroit with Sean."

"What?! How-"

"I don't know how. Its not like Sean uses a map but Lucy there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

**

* * *

_To Be Continued....._**

**Wow. Sorry if I took too long to update but I wanted things to make more sense, I'm not sure if that made sense. I will be updating very soon though. So READ and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and also..REVIEW!! :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**SPOILERS:**

**-**_Next Chapter: 3 months later; sex of the baby is revealed_

**-**_Ruthie gets a job_

**-**_Shopping!_

**-**_Sean still refuses to confront what really happened two years ago_

_**PLEASE REVIEW B|C UNLESS YOU REVIEW I DONT FEEL LIKE WRITING AND ITS GOING TO BE GETTING EVEN BETTER IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS!!**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**A|N: I decided to make the first part a bit short so I can do a 2nd time skip. I'm not too good with writing about taking care of a newborn, it's simply too much work. Well anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: You're such a baby!**

**3 months later...**

We arrived back home and I sat down at the table. My brain had instantly shut down once the docter told us the news.

"We can't be having two sets of twins. I can't have four kids! I'm already showing and I feel like I'm gonna explode! I don't want to get fat!"

"Hun, you're already fat."

I sent him a glare.

"I didn't mean it like that. Just look at the bright side."

"The bright side?"

"Well, you have me and I have you. Plus four little dudes."

"Only two are boys, Sean."

"But we get to have our own family. We get to be parents."

"I love you." I smiled at him as he engulfed me in a hug.

"I love you too, Sexy."

* * *

**3 years later...**

I felt a light breeze blow in through the window. It must have been around 9 or 10 in the morning when I heard the soft giggles from the hall. I looked over to my side and Sean was still asleep, but not for long. The bedroom door shot open and four 3yr olds hopped onto the bed with excitement.

"GOOD MORNING MOMMY," screamed Mackenzie.

"Daddy!" Kepzy tugged at her fathers' hair and he immediately pulled her into a hug, still half asleep.

"What's up?" Sean, finally aware of his surroundings, sat up.

"Sadan is playing with the tape again," Collin pouted.

I rolled my eyes and lifted Mackenzie into my arms as I got up. "I'll deal with him. Why don't you two get your father out of bed?" I couldn't help but laugh when Kepzy and Collin practically rolled their father out of bed and onto the floor.

I ran out of the room quickly in search of Sadan.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Sadan is, right?"

Mack just shrugged her shoulder's but she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"Mack?"

"He's in the kitchen cabinet." Satisfied with her answer, I went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Which one?"

"It's a game, that's cheating." She struggled out of my arms and ran back upstairs.

"Okay then, let the games begin." I quickly started opening all the cabinets until I found my present. "Sadan?"

"Mhmmah ken zaah."

I pulled the tape off of his mouth. "How'd you get up here?"

"Mackenzie!" I removed the tape that was wrapped around him to keep him from moving before settling him in a seat.

"I'll be right back you're gonna stay here until I do. Got it?"

"Yes, mother." _It's funny how Sadan and Mackenzie remind me of Simon and me when we were little. But Kepzy is such a daddy's girl and Collin is the protective one. Sort of like Matt._

I finished brushing my teeth and headed back to the kitchen to start breakfast. I picked up the phone so I could schedule an appointment for Sadan at the dentist but then the phone started ringing.

"Mom, the phone is ringing."

I gave Sadan a glare. "No duh sherlock." I looked at the caller id and knew who it was. I decided it was about time I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ruthie, honey? It's so good to hear your voice."

Silence.

"How are you? I really miss you, we all miss you."

I could hear her voice begin to crack as she tried to restrain from crying.

"Well sweetie, I need you to know that you & Sean can come home. Everyone makes mistakes and it's okay we forgive you for everything and-"

"Are you still going to be having the annual family reunion in two weeks," I interrupted.

"Yes, yes! Of course! On November 23rd. Your brother and sisters will be there and so will their families. Do you think you and Sean can come? Possibly.."

"Yeah. We'll be there. I really miss you guys. Plus we have a surprise."

"Oh thank goodness! I can't wait to tell everyone! And I'm anxious to know what your surprise is but I love you so much! We all love you and Sean!"

"Okay, okay. I have to go. I need to start breakfast. Bye."

"Bye honey and I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up and was happy to finally be able to see my family again. But Sean might see otherwise.

* * *

**_The Kids_**

**~Mackenzie-**_ has brown curly hair; looks alot like Ruthie when she was little with the same attitude; brown eyes; dimples_

**~Sadan-**_ has golden brown long hair but cut in the same style as Simon's when he was small; shining blue eyes, dimples, and long eye lashes_

**~Collin-**_ has sort of an army haircut and looks a lot like Sadan except with short darker hair and brown eyes; also has dimples_

**~Kepzy-**_ she's the youngest; has a blonde-brown chelsea haircut [you might need to look it up] and has the same blue eyes as Sadan; dimples; she also has a great poker face [lol]_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**This chapter was a bit short but I wanted everyone to realize that Ruthie and her family drifted apart over the past 3 years. Moving on, please review and I can't wait to hear what you guys think will happen in the next chapter!**

**SPOILERS:**

_**-Next Chapter: Family reunion!!**_

**_REVIEW :):):):):):):)_**


	14. Chapter 13

**A|N: There are two parts to this story. Yes they start to get a bit intense. Enjoy & Review!**

**Chapter 13: Forever and Always [The not so reuniting reunion]**

"Sean please just stop arguing with me! You're going to wake up the kids and we're already almost there."

"You know what your problem is? You like to get inside everyone's head and mess things up! You don't care who you hurt by doing so!"

"I can't believe you just said that!" I suddenly filled with so much emotion I just exploded. "Pull over."

"What?!"

"Pull the fuck over!"

He slowed the car down but not to a complete stop. I could hear Kepzy stirr in her carseat but I knew the rest were still asleep. I flung open my passenger door, unbuckled my seatbelt, and hopped out.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm walking the rest of the way. I can't stand being in the same car as you."

I closed the passenger door, hoping he would just drive away but he didn't.

"Ruthie, get in the car."

"No."

"Ruthie, get in the car."

"Nope."

"Ruthie.."

"No."

"Get in.."

"No."

"Now."

"Nah uh." I crossed my arms and continued staring straight ahead. This was going to be a long walk. Seriously.

* * *

We finally reached the Promanod. I was still walking, I was tired, but still walking. Sean continued to plead with me, trying to convince me to get back in the car but I continued to refuse.

"We're almost to your parents house, just get in!"

"No."

The kids were now wide awake and found the whole issue hilarious. Especially Kepzy. But at least they weren't taking sides. Sean pulled up in front of my parents house. Obviously, we were beyond late. I pulled open the backseat door and released all four kids from there carseats. They anxiously jumped out, happy to be free. Sadan had fallen back to sleep so I lifted him up into my arms. I gave Sean a dirty glance before we proceeded to the front door. I hesitated on whether or not to knock or to just walk in. I settled for knocking. I could hear conversations, laughing, and children playing. I knocked again. I heard someone approaching the door. I backed up as the door opened, standing closer to Sean.

"Ruthie-Oh my.."

"Missed me?"

* * *

We all gathered into the living leaving the kids to play upstairs besides my own, who refused to be anywhere near the "strangers".

"I can't believe you..and Sean...and.....this?"

I stared at Matt a little hurt by the way he came off on me.

"First of all, my children aren't called "this". They each have a name. She's Mackenzie," I said pointing over to Mack who was standing up with her head resting on Sean's lap. "He's Collin, she's Kepzy," I motioned towards the smaller child in Sean's lap, who unconciously had her fingers in her mouth, and the boy who was laying on the floor playing with a small toy truck. "And he's Sadan." I adjusted the child sitting on my lap. His eyes were half closed but he was watching Matt intently. Matt just nodded his head.

"Hey guys..I mean Mackenzie, Collin, Kepzy, and Sadan. I'm your uncle Matt."

Collin rolled the truck over towards Matt's feet on purpose before looking up at him. Just by the look on Matt's face, you could tell he was unsure on how to react. But Collin just looked up at him and smiled brightly causing everyone in the room to loosen up a bit. Matt lifted him (and the toy truck) onto his lap and Collin's adorable smile didn't seize to fade.

"You okay, Sean? You seem a bit too quiet," Simon commented.

Sean just clenched his jaw and shook his head and left the room with Kepzy and Mackenzie. Lucy followed him out. Sadan's eyes fell onto Simon's. It suddenly seemed like they were having a staring contest until one of them spoke.

"Yes," Sadan said forwardly.

Simon couldn't help but smile. That little boy reminded him of someone, he just couldn't think of who.

"You seem oddly familiar."

Everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh, even me.

"You wanna play basketball with me?"

"I was waiting for you to ask," Simon said knowingly.

Sadan hopped up excitedly and climbed onto Simon's shoulders as they stepped outside. Now it was just me and my parents plus Matt with Collin.

"Mommy I want my milk now."

"Aren't you a big boy," Matt cooed.

"Yes."

"So maybe you should drink what big boys drink?'

Sadan's eyes lit up with excitement. "What do they drink, uncle Matt?!"

He smiled at the new name. "They drink juice in a big kid cup."

"Can we share a big kid cup?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Collin hopped off of his uncle's lap before placing the truck on the floor.

"You're not gonna run me over are you?" The next second Matt was chased into the kitchen by a 3 yr old with a toy truck that was going beyond the speeding limit.

"Honey, what's with you and Sean?"

"Yeah. He seemed upset," Eric spoke concerned.

"We got into another argument."

"Another," my dad asked a little taken back.

"We've been fighting a lot recently." I saw my mom's eyes widen. "Nothing too physical really. I saw him with...no, I saw him doing something with another girl and since then, we've been fighting."

"What do you mean by not too physical?"

"He just gets carried away sometimes. That's all."

"Ruthie, if he's hurting you..."

"No, ugh! He sometimes breaks things, no big deal."

"Has he ever hit you," my mother urged.

"No. Not exactly. There was just this one time when we got into a big fight and he slammed me against the wall but he didn't mean it."

"Ruthie-"

"No dad, let it go. He would never hurt me like that."

My parents nodded lightly before we were interupted.

"Ruthie we need to talk."

I turned and saw Sean handing the two girls over to Lucy. She motioned for me to follow Sean. I nodded.

* * *

"Ruthie," Sean spoke uneasily as we walked around the backyard. "I love you. Forever and always."

"I know. I love you too, forever and always."

He swallowed hard before allowing his eyes to stare into mine. "But right now, I don't know what to do. I thought we had this figured out but we don't do we?"

"I guess not."

"I'm sorry. I still wanna be there for you and be a father but I...I feel like I've lost control. I'm really sorry."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Ruthie, I-"

"No, no. Please just stop." My voice was already shaking and I struggled to hold back the tears letting a few escape. "Just go."

"Ruthie-"

"Fine I'll go. I don't even feel welcomed here anymore."

I ran inside the house. The kids were having so much fun with the family that they just met a few hours ago. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of vodka that my parents kept underneath the sink. I saw Sean's key on the counter and grabbed that too. I pulled a lighter out of Simon's coat pocket. I knew he didn't smoke but he always carried a lighter with him. I walked out to the car. My head was spinning, I was barely aware of what I was doing. I opened the vodka and formed a circle around the car. I got inside the car and rolled down the window half way. I flicked on the lighter and flung it at the clear liquid as it automatically transformed into flames. I rolled the window all the way up as I finally let my emotions go...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED VERY SOON.....**

**I bet you can't wait for the next chapter. Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? I expect reviews.**

**Spoilers:**

***Next Chapter: Part 2**

***Everything is revealed**


	15. Chapter 14

**A|N: I know I posted this chapter quickly but I just hated to leave you hanging like that. The song is called "Forever and Always" by Taylor Swift. Sorry for any mistakes but I was in a hurry. x3**

**Chapter 14: Forever and Always**

_'Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding?  
'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened, please tell me?  
'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door'  
_

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Ruthie, I-"

"No, no. Please just stop." My voice was already shaking and I struggled to hold back the tears letting a few escape. "Just go."

"Ruthie-"

"Fine I'll go. I don't even feel welcomed here anymore."

I ran inside the house. The kids were having so much fun with the family that they just met a few hours ago. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of vodka that my parents kept underneath the sink. I saw Sean's key on the counter and grabbed that too. I pulled a lighter out of Simon's coat pocket. I knew he didn't smoke but he always carried a lighter with him. I walked out to the car. My head was spinning, I was barely aware of what I was doing. I opened the vodka and formed a circle around the car. I got inside the car and rolled down the window half way. I flicked on the lighter and flung it at the clear liquid as it automatically transformed into flames. I rolled the window all the way up as I finally let my emotions go.

_'And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always'_

I practically chugged down most of the vodka as the flames started to grow around the car. The smoke filled in through the creases in the car door. I had tears pouring out my eyes. I could tell my face was already stained from the crying. I began to cough from the smoke inhaliation (sp?). No one seemed to notice.

**[BACK INSIDE]**

"Where's Ruthie?!" Sean ran into the living room where everyone was basically talking again and the kids were upstairs with Sam & David.

"Where. Is. Ruthie."

"What-wait do you smell that?"

Everyone stared at Matt for a second until it hit them.

"Smoke," Everyone yelled in unison.

"Shit!" Sean ran outside and saw that the car was soon to be overrun by flames, and he knew that the car would blow up. But he didn't care about the car, only about the person inside. I nevered covered the front of the car with alchohol because I snapped back into focus when I felt someone banging on the hood. It was Sean he was saying something but I couldn't hear him, then he pointed to the lock.

_'Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
Like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure  
So here's to everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore'_

I shook my head no violently. I finished the rest of the vodka. The back of the car was suddenly engulfed in flames. Simon and Matt were banging on the hood of the car but I just pulled my seatbelt on and continued to cry my eyes out.

_'And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so'_

My mom was screaming and my dad was holding her back. Matt pulled Simon away from the car but he shoved back. I just lowered my head, I couldn't look at them. Simon ran inside to call 911 and Matt struggled to bring Sean away from the car. Flames shot up through the hood of the car and the smoke was stronger than ever. Sean saw an opening.

_'Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything'  
_

He shoved Matt away and charged for it. Matt tried to stop him but Lucy pulled him back. I heard the faint sirens coming and I was able to mouth out what my sister yelled: that it's going to blow up. There was a sound of shattering glass next to me.

_'cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always'_

Sean broke the passenger window with his fist and unlocked the door. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him. I was still crying and I could barely breathe. Sean struggled with my seatbelt. It wouldn't open. He broke it out of its socket.

_'Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always'  
_

He wrapped his arms around me as he attempted to pull me out of the drivers seat. I tried to shove him off but I didn't have the strength. I hit him as many times as I possibly could but he didn't care. He finally dislodged my body from the seat and was trying to get me out of the car as fast as he could. He knew he was running out of time.

_'And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always I don't think so yeah'_

He got me out of the car and everyone had already moved far away from the burning vehichle. He picked me up into his arms and the next thing I knew pieces were flying everywhere but I couldn't hear the explosion. Sean had sheilded my body with his. Simon had stayed inside with the kids trying to keep them from knowing what was going on outside but that plan was ruined when the car exploded. Suddenly there were police and firefighters running in every direction one of them had helped Sean up and Sean carefully lifted me into his arms placing me on a stretcher. He was saying something again but I couldn't hear it. I was lifted into an ambulance and then from the 2nd floor window I saw the faces of my children. Sean climbed in with me and so did my parents. Sean wrapped his arms around me trying to comfort me but I pushed him away. I pulled my knees up to my chest and although the man in the uniform was saying something, I still couldn't hear him and I didn't want to.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED VERY SOON !**

**What did you think? Yeah it was a suicide attempt but I thought it was perfect for what's coming up in the next chapter.**

***SPOILER***

***Next Chapter: What really happened after Ruthie ran out of the backseat of Sean's car 5 years ago? Suddenly, it starts to make sense.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A|N: Ruthie is currently unconcious in her hospital bed. She's having flashbacks & lucky you, you get to know all about them.**

**Chapter 15: Flashbacks**

**Flashbacks- One.**

**5 years ago...**

I tucked my long brown hair behind my ears. My eyes searched eagely for a familiar face but the place was a bit too crowded to tell anyone apart. "This is why I don't go to carnivals," I mumbled to myself. I walked over to one of the stands. I always enjoyed playing that stupid game where you point the gun at a small target and then the balloon starts to fill up. I saw an empty seat and quickly took it until I felt someone's arm wrap around me from behind. I turned and was face to face with someone I haven't really seen before. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes that caught a girl's attention immediately. I didn't realize I was staring.

"Hi," he said cautiosly.

"Umm." I motioned towards his arms around me but now he was staring. "Umm, dude?"

He shook his head. "My bad. I was uhh just hoping to sneak a chance to play...with you?"

My eyes widened.

"Woah not like that! I meant the....game..." He half-smiled which revealed his dimples.

I smiled. "I don't see why not. But if you mess me up on purpose you're gonna get it."

He laughed before covering my hands with his and aiming the water gun at the target. The guy behind the counter had signaled for it to start and we begun immediately. 'This guy has good aim,' I said to myself.

"1st prize goes to the couple in seat 3."

I realized that was us. I mean minus the couple part.

The guy behind the counter let us choose what we wanted.

"So what do you want?"

Even though I was 13, I couldn't help but want that oversized Hello Kitty. I pointed to it and without any judgement, it was placed in my hands. I began to walk away in the opposite direction and the blonde boy followed. He was quite tall and was obviously well built. He must have been about 17.

"I'm Sean," he said over the loud noise.

"Ruthie."

He nodded his head before spotting something off in the distance and before I knew it we were taking on every activity at the carnival and I was having the time of my life. We were laughing and acting like we were bestfriends since forever. We eventually left the carnival and walked to the park, over to the swings. I sat down on one of the swings and hugged the Hello Kitty closer to my chest. Sean sat on the swing next to me. He was wearing a light blue hoodie and so was I except mine was a tad darker. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and just smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I felt my heart racing and I knew my words wouldn't come out right if I spoke so I stood quiet, as did he. We sat there for what felt like eternity before he finally leaned over towards me. He kissed my lips gently but quickly before turning away. I could have just disappeared at that moment. I looked over at him and his gaze finally fell upon me. This time we both leaned in as our lips pressed against each other. He finally pulled away and cleared his throat.

"I should give you a ride home."

"Not yet. I think I wanna hang here for a little bit longer."

He nodded. Suddenly his face lit up. He pulled the Hello Kitty out of my arms and sat it on the ground next to me. I knew what he planned. I gripped the swing tightly as Sean pushed me on the swing lightly until I felt like I was flying. I started to laugh, I couldn't help it if my stomach was doing summersaults [sp?]. Sean was laughing too as he got on the swing next to mine and took off until he reached my height.

"Your hair looks beautiful when it's in your face like that," Sean said staring at me.

My only response was to blush and bite my lip.

"Don't do that."

"What," I asked confused.

"Bite your lip."

"Why?"

"It sends me mixed signals."

I raised an eyebrow and he turned away.

"Plus, I don't want you to damage those soft lips of yours."

I knew I must have turned like 10 different shades of red at that moment but I didn't care. I reached out and interwined my fingers with his. He didn't hesitate or pull away, he just squeezed my hand tighter. I never wanted him to let go.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I don't know how many chapters the flashbacks are going to be. But I promise you that they'll be good. Please Review! And yes I posted about 3 chapters in one day. What can I say, I'm imaginitive.**

***Spoilers***

***Flashbacks-Two.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A|N: The song is called "Catch Me," by Demi Lovato. ***This is a separate flashback from the last one.*****

**Chapter 16: Like a child running scared from a clown**

**Flashbacks- Two.**

_Before I fall  
Too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

"What? I would take my shirt off for you." Sean lifted his shirt up halfway to reveal his abs.

"It's not something I would ask for." I rolled my eyes and yanked his shirt down. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?!"

"A ball pit! Come on!"

He was still clueless as to what was happening but I dragged him in the right direction.

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight  
I could fall too soon  
Under this beautiful moonlight  
_

I practically knocked him in but he had his grip on me as he pulled me down with him. I was laughing but soon realized that Sean still had his arms around me. He pulled me closer and kissed my lips softly. He pulled away slowly.

"You taste sweet, like chocolate." He kissed me again, this time more passionately.

I broke out of the kiss and disappeared under the plastic balls. There was no way I was gonna let him see me blush again.

"Sweetcheeks?"

At the sound of that name, I stood up and he grabbed me from behind.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
You're love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me...  
_

This time we both disappeared under, the very second his lips locked onto mine. I shoved him off again playfully as I got out of the pit and ran. He caught on quickly and chased after me. I ran up a few steps and waited for him. I was laughing breathlessly as he finally approached me. He had a huge smile on his face but then he motioned behind me. I turned around and saw a man covered with white face paint and a red nose. I screamed and jumped right into Sean's arms.

_See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running  
Scared from a clown  
I'm terrified  
Of what you do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you  
_

He held me tight as the clown got closer and honked his nose before heading over to a group of kids. I peaked up at Sean and he was desperately trying not to laugh. I punched him playfully as he set me back down to my feet. He could tell by the look on my face that I was terrified of clowns.

"You wanna see something funny?"

I shrugged my shoulders. He grabbed my wrist and began to pull me towards that stupid clown. I tried to pull back but he was too strong. He stopped and motioned for me to stay right where I was. He walked over to the clown and grabbed a couple of the balloon animals. He started to walk back but then he turned around swiftly and tackled the clown to the ground. I covered my mouth in shock as Sean began to beat him with the balloon animals. Suddenly I was laughing just like all the other kids watching the show. One of the security guards began to walk over in that direction and Sean quickly got up and grabbed my hand and we ran.

_Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're  
Far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a  
goodbye_

We ran out of the carnival and didn't stop until we entered the park again. We collapsed onto a bench.

"You practically killed that clown! With balloons," I giggled as I tried to regain my composure.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the red nose and handed it to me. "Here. I think that guy is gonna need a nose job anyways."

We both bursted out laughing as I put the small red sphere into my pocket. "Thank you."

He leaned in again and kissed me. He waited to see if I was gonna break the kiss before he deepened it. At that moment nothing mattered. Not the people watching us, not my parents, not anything. It was just us. He placed a hand on my cheek as he spoke softly in between kisses.

"Do." _Kiss_. "You." _Kiss_. "Wanna." _Kiss_. "Goto." _Kiss_. "My car?" _Kiss_. He broke out of the kiss and waited for my answer. I couldn't even speak so I just nodded my head. We jogged over to his jeep and I got into the passenger side as he hopped into the drivers side.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
You're love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me...  
_

We were still and quiet for a moment but we couldn't fight the temptation.

_So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my  
life I know it's real_

I climbed onto his lap and ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed my neck carefully and slowly, giving me a chance to tell him to stop. But I didn't. He ran his hands under my shirt and massaged my breast through my bra. His hands traveled down my back before resting on my ass. He pulled me even closer. I let out a soft moan as his lips met mine again. I could feel my body lifting offf his lap as we found our way into the backseat. It must have been around 8 at night right now and I was suppose to be home but I needed this so badly. He took my shirt off and made a trail of kisses from my neck to my stomach before stopping right above my jeans. He looked up at me.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
You're love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so  
Just catch me  
_

I motioned for him to go on. He unbuttoned my jeans slowly...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

**Did you like this chapter? Wait until what happens next.**

***SPOILERS***

**_Are the younger Sean & Ruthie going to have sex for the first time or do something else...?**

**_I think there might only be two more chapters for the flashbacks including the next one.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A|N: I decided to leave the flashbacks at that. AND PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOT AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!! ITS VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 17: Ch-ch-ch-changes! (lol something Ruthie had said in Season 6 that cracked me up)**

My eyes fluttered open slowly. My back ached and I had a slight headache. There was way too much white in this room. I looked around and saw a nurse adjusting a food tray by my bedside.

"Well, it's great for you to join us again. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you." I rolled my eyes. "Freakin' weirdo," I mumbled to myself.

"Sorry honey, but you had temporary loss your hearing from the explosion."

I gave her a confused look.

She sighed. "You don't remember much do you?"

I shook my head, automatically giving myself a head rush. She placed a hand on my shoulder encourging me to lay back down but only one thing sent me into overdrive.

"Where are my kids?!" I didn't care how loud my voice had become.

"Calm down, they're in the waiting room with their father and your family. Would you like to see them?"

"No shit sherlock!"

The nurse just smiled at me lightly and stepped out of the room. In a matter of seconds, two boys and two girls rushed into the room followed by Sean. His right arm was bandaged up but nothing was broken, just a few minor cuts.

"Mommy," they yelled in unison. Sadan was the first one to find his way onto my lap. Next was Mackenzie than Kepzy, but Collin just stood to the side.

"Collin, come over here."

He shook his head and looked down. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You could never hurt me. I really would like a hug from you."

He smiled and climbed onto the bed, squeezing in between the rest of his siblings. It felt so good to have them in my arms like that. My memory came back a bit and I realized how I ended up here. _'How could I have tried to kill myself in front of the four people that mean everything to_ _me,'_ I thought to myself. Sean sat down at the edge of the bed. I could see the fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Ruthie." He let out a deep breath. "I meant it when I said I loved you. And I know we've been fighting a lot too but I don't ever want to lose you. Nor do I ever want to have the feeling over almost losing you ever again. You mean so much to me and I'd be nothing without you. I was stupid for saying that we needed a break, I guess I forgot who I fell in love with. After the kids were born, it just got so hard but you...you always pushed to make it work and for some reason I fought back. And because of me, we ended up here."

"Sean, I-"

"I'm not done. I want to move out here to Glen Oak. I want to marry you and make everything official. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I remained silent.

"Okay now I'm finished."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "When I was totally out of it, I was reliving the time I first met you."

"You're kidding! I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't believe I said I wanted to play with you."

We both started laughing. "I couldn't believe that I fell inlove with you...and that you totally beat up that clown."

We laughed again. It felt good not arguing with the love of my life. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Ewww," the kids giggled making disgusted faces.

"I promise you guys everything will get better. We'll be a real family."

We all nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door as the rest of my family began to enter the small room.

"I think I'll step out," Sean said getting up. I gave him a questioning look before remembering that Sean was claustrophobic. I smiled and he gave me a kiss on my cheek and exited the room.

Eventually time passed and everyone had to leave. They told me I could leave in a few more days and that I should attend rehab because of the suicide attempt. I agreed.

* * *

Months Later...

I passed the ball to Sadan and Simon lifted him up so he could throw the ball into the hoop.

"21 to 17! We win!" Simon gave Sadan a high five ad placed him on his shoulder.

"That's not fair! Dad and Matt totally blocked me out!"

Everyone laughed. I rolled my eyes and Sean pulled me into a kiss.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded my head and the Stamos family piled into the new mini van and took off.

We reached the park and quickly the kids ran for the slides and swings. I saw two empty one and pulled Sean towards them.

I sat on one and Sean began to push me. I felt the window against my cheek and closed my eyes. I opened them and saw the little ones playing in the sandbox. Sean sat in the swing next to me and kicked off so we were swinging at the same height. My blue sweater kept me warm from the light wind. This time Sean's hand found it's way to mine and we locked fingers. He kissed my hand lightly and rubbed his thumb over the diamond ring on my finger. I watched Sean's eyes light up when he watched his young boys push their sisters on the swing.

There was a difference this time.

This time the story was no longer about Sean and I.

It's about our children. Sean and I finally entered a new world with a whole new story.

I squeezed Sean's hand tighter and he squeezed back.

This time there was closure.

* * *

**Not sure if To Be Continued...**

**Relax everyone! I just don't know if I want to continue the next part under this title or start a new one. I plan on writing a new story about Sean & Ruthie raising their children. Of course I'm going to cut out the early years of the children and I'm probably going to start when they are 13. By then Ruthie would be 28 and Sean 32. I already have the first chapter for that planned out. Believe me when I say it's interesting! But I would like a few more reviews so I can decide and I'll let you know when I come up with a decision.**

***SPOILERS***

**_That depends on your reviews!!**


End file.
